Retazos De Algo Que Nunca Ocurrio
by Son Shaiveg Tashio
Summary: Solo Era Tu Mente De Niña Enamorada, Que Vio Cosas Que Nunca Existieron


Hola, soy yo con un nuevo fic, esto surgio de que un dia estaba hablando con una de mis mejores amigas sobre un patan ( q algun dia pagara todos y kda una de las cosas q izo ¬¬) y de repente dije una frace poetica, y de ahy nacio este fic.

Dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga, consejera, psicologa, pasiente, y todas las demas cosas **Kigami Aizawa**

Estaba cansada de las ilusiones, de soñar que él se daría cuenta que ella era única y especial.

De perdonarle cada vez que desaparecía y no llegaba hasta entrada la noche, o hasta el amanecer.

De preocuparse por sus cambios de luna nueva.

De comprar su ramen favorito porque le encantaba verlo feliz.

De creerle cuando le decía que la quería.

O tal vez fue ella la que entendió mal sus mensajes, tal vez él si la quería, pero no como ella deseaba, sino como una amiga, una hermana, tal vez incluso una madre, pero no como una compañera, una novia, una esposa, una mujer.

Tal vez fue ella la que se ilusionó sin motivos, la que quiso creer que podría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en su corazón, que podría hacer que él la amara con cada fibra de su ser, pero no, no pudo hacer que la dejara de amar, a ella, la razón de sus sufrimientos, de sus celos, y de sus enojos.

Pero después de todo, él nunca te dio alas, nunca te esperanzo, es cierto que te celaba, y quería matar a cualquiera que se te ha cercará, pero tu razón pudo confundir esos actos de hermano mayor con actos de un chico enamorado.

Pues en tu momento si los confundiste, y eso fue lo que lleno a tu corazón de esas falsas ilusiones que hoy te han destrozado el corazón, te han vuelto un cuerpo sin alma, recordando momentos que solo existen en tu mente.

Recordando cosas que son simples pasajes de algo mayor, como aquella vez que lo besaste, te sentiste en el cielo, pero recuerdas que fue para salvarlo de su transformación, y aunque te correspondió ese beso, fue un instante de debilidad, te pudiste dar cuenta que se arrepintió enormemente de eso, incluso llego a pedirte perdón.

En ese instante te sentiste feliz, le importabas lo suficiente como para dejar su orgullo de lado, pero, no te diste cuenta que en realidad se disculpo de algo que tu creías había sido maravilloso.

Luego sus escapadas nocturnas se hicieron mas seguidas y duraderas, y cuando le preguntabas a donde había ido, aun sabiendo done estaba, solo te respondía.

_No es nada que te interese Kagome-_con cierto tono de fastidio.

Aun asi lo seguiste amando, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo cada vez más, porque aun tenías esa ridícula esperanza.

Que crecía aun mas cada vez que te ibas a tu época y él iba a buscarte, claro siempre diciendo que era para buscar los fragmentos, pero siempre creías que era porque no soportaba estar lejos de ti, asi que viste la necesidad de ir a tu época mas seguido, y más aun si él te hacia enojar, porque asi tendría que pedirte perdón, y te gustaba que lo hiciera.

Te hacías de rogar aunque estuvieras muriendo por decirle que lo perdonabas, después de todo asi te sentías especial en su vida, que eras muy importante y valiosa, tal vez si lo eras, eras su forma de buscar los fragmentos.

Recuerdas esas noches cuando a la luz de una fogata curabas sus heridas, cuando se te erizaba la piel cada vez que tus dedos lo tocaban, aunque algunas veces forzabas de más los vendajes por algún comentario que te hiciera enojar, siempre cedías.

O esas noches de inviernos cuando él te abrigaba entre sus brazos, según él era porque si te resfriabas no podrían seguir buscando los fragmentos hasta que mejoraras, pero eso solo exponía que se preocupaba por ti, lo que no te dabas cuenta era que lo hacia como un hermano mayor que cuida a su hermanita.

Otra de las tantas cosas que siempre te mantuvo luchando fue el hecho de que nunca recurriera a Kikyo para buscar los fragmentos, después de todo ella tambien era sacerdotisa, podía verlos igual que tu, lo que no sabias era que no lo hacia porque no quería que Kikyo pasara por ser odiada y rechazada por vuestros amigos.

Cuantas veces no te arrepentiste de haber realizado aquel doble sacrificio de sangre, en el que si ambas realizaban un conjuro, podrías regresarla a la vida, a ella, tu mayor enemiga en la batalla del amor, pero preferías eso a perder al Inuyasha de siempre. El Hechizo salió perfectamente, pensaste que asi Kikyo se alejaría de él ya que no iría al infierno, y no tendría que llevárselo, pero por desgracia, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Ahora estas allí, presenciando la boda del amor de tu vida con tu peor enemiga, sentada en primera fila como a quien obligan a presenciar una tortura, pensando en todas esas cosas que alguna vez pensaste fueron pruebas de amor, y solo fueron juego de la mente de una niña enamorada, solo fueron.

_Retazos de algo que nunca ocurrió_

_Bueno aki acaba este pequeño fic, ya saben que cualkier comentario, sugerencia, critica, navajazo, o agradecimiento seran bien recividas en un reviews  
_


End file.
